


Long Distance Quarantine

by Rifa



Series: Trans Sheith Week 2020 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Gift Giving, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pandemics, Quarantine, Remote Controlled Sex Toys, Sex Toys, Squirting, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Sheith Week 2020, Trans Shiro (Voltron), Vaginal, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rifa/pseuds/Rifa
Summary: Keith returns from a BOM mission to hear that Earth has been swept up in a pandemic and Shiro is in a strict quarantine. With a no-landing order, Keith needs to improvise on how he and Shiro can reconnect, and get off.Obviously inspired by uh, events, and written for Trans Shieth Week
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Trans Sheith Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665046
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	Long Distance Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I'm still gonna fill all these prompts even if they are late.
> 
> -> This fic is inspired by the current corvid-19 pandemic, I just needed to put some of my emotions into writing. There is very little discussion about whatever the pandemic is, and more so about quarantining and such.   
> \- Keith and Shiro are both trans, using cunt and hole / clit and cock.

"Are you okay Shiro?" Keith pressed down on his earpiece, needing to hear more of Shiro's voice as he answered.

"I'm fine," Shiro laughed softly, exasperated. The video image of him flickered on Keith's screen, the quality of calls from Earth was always like this. Shiro was in cosy clothes, the living room around him looked lived-in which was very unlike Shiro. He was always orderly with their home. 

"Listen," Shiro sat forward, smile warm but eyes serious. "I know you want to ignore the no landing order, but you can't."

"I've been on route for two weeks," Keith grumbled, crossing his arms and leaning back in his cockpit. "What do they want me to do? Orbit? Set up camp on the moon?"

"Keith," Shiro sighed, "I know you're disappointed. I am too, I was really looking forward to this but this is beyond the garrison. The whole planet is on lockdown."

Keith scowled, fingers digging into his arms, "For how long?"

"At least two weeks," Shiro looked away, the stress of the situation there showing through the cracks. "Probably longer. Depends on how well they are able to contain the virus and how they ate gonna vaccinate it."

_ Pandemic. _ That's what the alert that Keith received said. Everything on the planet had come to a complete stop to attempt to stop it spreading. This included incoming space crafts.

Keith had been on a diplomatic mission with the blade for weeks. He had no idea until today that his husband had been in  _ quarantine  _ for the past week, shut up at home by himself. The garrison had ordered him to take the precaution before it became the situation it was.

"Keith, I'm alright," Shiro said again, Keith feeling too guilty and disappointed and stupid about prioritizing his own feelings over Shiro's health to respond. "I got tested but I'm not showing any symptoms, the garrison just considered me at risk because of my medical history and because of my rank."

Keith couldn't help but snort, "You haven't told them that you  _ died _ once, have you?"

Shiro breathed a laugh, "Nah, they wouldn't believe me. But they decided that deep space travelers were also high risk, turns out absence from Earth has made our immune system a bit weak against bacteria and viruses here."

"I can just land and get home," Keith blurted, nudging his ship to fly a little faster. "I don't need to see or interact with anyone else if someone just puts a bike out at the field I can-"

"Keith, no, baby you can't," Shiro was being serious, Keith could barely meet his eyes on the flickering screen. "It's not confirmed that I  _ don't _ have it, you have to stay away until they figure it out."

_ And how long would that be? _ Keith shoved aside the fear that rose up beneath that thought. That familiar fear he had carried and faced time and time again.

It just wasn't fair that Keith was out here, two weeks of space travel away and unable to hold Shiro in his arms. Unable to take care of him, protect him, just be with him. 

"I'm not turning around," Keith shook his head.

"Okay," Shiro sighed again. "It might be over by then, optimistically. If not we will figure it out."

"One day at a time," Keith nodded to himself, met Shiro's eyes on the video feed. 

"Exactly," Shiro smiled, his hand hovered over the display and Keith knew his fingers were lingering over Keith's image on his pad. Keith wished so badly he could feel that touch.

\------------

Keith made a stop at a trading planet a few days later intending to stock up for the remainder of his trip (and the very real possibility of being locked out of Earth for a while) and decided to pick up some gifts for Shiro.

Nothing big, just some odds and ends and snacks Shiro liked that couldn't be found on Earth. Galactic trade was kicking up but the prices on Earth were insane. 

Keith was browsing the trading port with its stalls and shopfronts when he spotted something a bit more  _ risque. _ It piqued his interest and with no one to hold him back or embarrass him, he dived in.

He returned to his ship with his supplies, a care package for Shiro and something that could make this quarantine a bit more  _ interesting. _

\---------

Keith arrived in their home solar system two weeks after that call. He was used to feeling elated when he saw their sun, the familiar planets and the little blue dot they called home but this time it felt cold.

Like coming home to an empty house on a special day. His heart aching for connection, his body ready for the disappointment. 

The situation on Earth hadn't gotten better. The bulletins Keith received outlined every new case, new development, every idiotic comment a politician made in response. Shiro's messages painted a fuller picture, one more grounded that Keith could hold onto.

" _ The rate of infection is lower," _ Shiro has said in their most recent call, " _ there are more cases than before but it's because the tests are coming in, the rate at which its spreading is down which is amazing but… we aren't out of the woods yet." _

It was hard to follow from afar. Hard to keep calm and rational about it. His brain kept spiralling into every zombie film he had seen, every dystopian sci-fi he had read as a teen. Hell, he kept thinking of the planets he had visited where the entire society had collapsed, where whole races were wiped out by sickness.

And Shiro was there, alone in their off-base apartment. Not only him but other people Keith cared about, Lance and Allura were quarantined in a suite in the building across from theirs. Hunk was visiting his family and got stuck on the island in their lockdown. 

It felt like they were hostages that Keith couldn't save. The enemy invisible, deadly, able to remain hidden for weeks within them.

Keith shook the thoughts from his head. No, he couldn't think of it like that. It was just a waiting game, he just needed patience.

The lockdown still prohibited Keith from landing so he set his ship into Earth's orbit, powered down and let it drift. His cockpit was bathed in the blue of the ocean, bright from all the way out here.

Keith adjusted his communications and called Shiro.

The picture was much clearer now, almost the level Keith expected from glara or Altean tech. Earth technology was coming along.

"Keith!" Shiro grinned, eyes crinkled against the smile. He had deep dark circles under his eyes, his housecoat was limp and dirty over his pajamas. "The signal is so good, where are you?"

"In orbit," Keith squinted out the window, "Over the Atlantic I think."

"So close," Shiro sighed happily. Funny how small distances like this seemed after the life they had lived, most people would.never even be  _ this _ far apart. "Are you going to stay there for a bit or?"

"I'm, uh, quarantining," Keith smirked, pushing himself past the anxiety and fear and anger. He was close, as close as he could be, and seeing Shiro om stable high definition was worth the trip. They would make the most of it. "I picked up enough supplies to get me through four weeks. Also Pidge rigged this baby to patch into Earth's internet flawlessly, so we are going to catch up on those shows finally."

Shiro visibly relaxed, " _ Finally _ ," he laughed, "I've been waiting for you, season 5 started the same day I got put in quarantine. Please appreciate my strength in waiting for you."

Keith laughed, he was relieved to finally be here, to be as close to Shiro as he could be. But they weren’t  _ together. _

“Oh, hey,” Keith slipped out of his chair, moving out-of-view to grab Shiro’s care package, “I got you some things. I’m going to send it down alright? It has coordinates for the courtyard of the building.”

The automated drones had originally been designed by the Blade to deliver bombs, not relief supplies or care packages. But times changed, and Keith was glad he had  _ some _ way to connect to Shiro.

“It’s cloaked,” Keith assured Shiro, “The garrison’s radars aren't gonna be able to pick it up so don’t worry, I won’t start a panic or anything.”

“Keith, you didn’t need to get me anything,” Shiro ran his hands through his silver hair, embarrassed. 

“No, I didn’t,” Keith shrugged as he secured the package in the drone and started the airlock to spit it out of his ship. “If I can’t be  _ with _ you I’m going to make sure you have nice things.”

Shiro’s brows pinched, “You are with me, Keith. And uh, long shot, but did you put any toilet paper in there?”

Keith frowned as he settled back in his seat, “What?”

Shiro laughed, “Listen, it’s been  _ weird _ here.”

\-----------------------------

Keith’s ship sitting idle in orbit had the gentle, peaceful atmosphere of a leaf sliding along a pond’s surface. He settled into it over the next few hours, slipping into more comfortable clothes, waving himself a meal and a warm drink to sit on the video feed with Shiro. It was almost like they were together. Almost. 

Shiro came in from the terrace with the package in his arms, kicked off his flip flops and sat back down on the couch before the camera.

“I think you overdid it,” Shiro laughed, breaking the airloc seal and prying it open. “I was expecting the smaller one, this one is heavy.”   
  
Keith didn’t hide his smile as Shiro went through the gifts in the box. Shiro beamed at every item, every packaged snack, alien fruit, and souvenir. He saved the plain-wrapped package for last, as per Keith’s request. Although Keith couldn’t contain the blush that burned up to his cheeks when Shiro finally took it and sat it on his lap.

“What could this be?” Shiro teased as if he knew what was inside. 

Keith squirmed in his seat, the other half of that gift already sitting deep inside him.

“ _ Oh _ ,” Shiro’s eyes were wide as saucers, box open on his lap. “Is this-” He lifted the toy from the box and held it gingerly in his hand. “A sex toy?”

It was obviously alien tech, galran to be specific. Metallic at its centre but a stunning opalescent and soft material around it, something similar to silicone from what Keith could tell. It was a teardrop shape with a sort of tail that ran from its metallic centre to the very end. It looked like a large tadpole in Shiro’s hands.

“Yep,” Keith responded, smug. “Thought we could still have some fun.”

Shiro plucked a sleek remote from the package, brow furrowed and he-

Keith gasped. The matching toy already inside of him came to life. The pulses were unlike any vibrator that Keith had played with before, it was as if the soft material had turned to liquid and expanded inside of him, thrumming against his walls.

Shiro dropped the remote, “Oh! Keith are-  _ Keith _ ,” Shiro’s eyes widened as he pieced it together, “Oh my god, this remote is for  _ yours _ .”

Keith parted his legs, sweat beading as the thing  _ squirmed _ inside of his cunt, “Y-yeah, Shiro, t-turn it down a tic-”

The pulsing stopped and the toy settled back into the shape Keith had grown accustomed to. Keith pushed the hair from his eyes and lifted the remote to Shiro’s, “See?”

Keith clicked a button and the toy in Shiro’s hand buzzed gently, the surface of it rolling in a gentle wave as the material reformed itself. Shiro was red.

“I can’t believe it works over this distance,” Shiro bit his lip and started to shimmy from his sweatpants. 

“Yeah, they said-” Keith’s sentence trailed as Shiro pulled his sweats off. He was going commando, as he usually did at home, but his treasure trail thinned out into a close trim over his mound. Shiro kept his business natural down there, dark and thick and bushy usually. But even from this distance on the feed, Keith could see every contour and fold of Shiro’s cunt over the minimal layer of hair. Shiro’s clit is thick and prominent and pink. “Uh.”

Shiro laughed softly, “Yeah I trimmed,” Shiro hand his flesh hand over it and back, “I thought since we couldn’t be together I could make him easier for you to see.”

“Oh, fuck,” Keith was  _ wet _ . Slick around his thighs, dripping from where his toy was deep inside of him. Damn, why was he still dressed? He wrestled out of his pants, kicked off his boxers and splayed his legs open over the arm of the pilot seat.

Shiro groaned, fingers moving to grasp his little cock and give it a couple of strong jerks, “Fuck, baby, I miss you.”

“You miss me, or this cunt?” Keith smirked, reaching down to flick at the tail of the toy where it broke through his folds and folded up towards his cock. 

Shiro didn’t answer, he pressed a button on the remote.

Keith stiffened as the toy inside of him sparked back to life. It was  _ warm _ , pulsing with life, and this time proding against several places at once. Keith pictured a sea anemone, tendrils and fleshy spikes hardening and pushing against his walls only to soften and tickle a moment later. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

“S-Shiro,” Keith moaned, body tensing and relaxing in spasms on his chair, cunt dripping in pleasure. It wasn’t just that he had gone weeks with only disappointing, low-energy orgasms alone in his bunk. It was the fact that  _ Shiro _ was the one controlling the thing inside of him, even from this far away. “I’m-”

Keith let out an embrassing, strangled moan as he came. His hands clamped onto the armrests for dear life. He thrust into the air, hips jerking wildly as pleasure ripped through his body. 

“Already?” Shiro was breathy already. The toy winded down to a subtle, pleasant buzz inside Keith. “You’re so beautiful, got me so wet already.”

Keith arched back as his orgasm finished rolling through him, staring up at the screen through his tousled hair. Shiro was rubbing the head of the toy against his cunt and Keith could see his slick coating it already. Damn, if only he was there he would press his fingers into that soft hole, lap up Shiro’s thick clit and work him. 

“Shit,” Keith whispered, reaching down to fondle his clit as he watched Shiro. Shiro looked up through strands of white hair and laughed shyly face flushing. Keith knew that Shiro sometimes got bashful about his body when it was on display like this, Keith knew that he was seeing a digital reflection on his screen. It helped Shiro know what Keith was seeing but had that dual effect.

Shiro pulled off his shirt and Keith let out a low whistle in appreciation. Shiro’s top surgery scars were nearly hidden over his well-cared-for muscles, the definition drawing all attention. Keith never got tired of looking at Shiro.

“Come on,” Keith teased, impatient. “I want to fuck you.”

Shiro laughed, threw the shirt aside and went back to coaxing the wide toy inside him, “Oh yeah? You want to fuck me?”

“Fuck yeah,” Keith rubbed his clit harder as he watched Shiro’s hole slowly stretch around the wide base of the toy. “I want to feel how good and wet you are for me, reach in there and pound you til you come.”

Shiro hummed happily, face fixed on Keith as he coaxed and eased the toy inside of him, “I want you inside me Keith, I miss you so much.”

Shiro’s cunt swallowed up the toy. The object all but vanishing inside him, leaving just the tail-end out and ready to receive Keith’s signal. Keith wasted no time, raising the remote to were Shiro could see it and hit the button.

Shiro moaned immediately. His thick legs spread, he laid back and slowly rolled his hips in time to the pulses the toy made inside of him. 

“Keith, baby,” Shiro clicked on his remote and Keith’s toy purred back to a more intense pattern, almost  _ thrusting _ inside of him, “You feel so good in me.”

_ Fuck _ .

“Fuck, Shiro-” Keith gasped, clicking on his remote again and salivating at the way Shiro’s eyes rolled. “I’m going to fuck you so good, take good care of you.”

“Yes, yes, Keith-” Shiro put a fist in his hair and pulled his head back. Heat shot to Keith’s cock at that, Keith  _ always _ pulled Shiro’s hair when he knew he was close but he had never seen Shiro do it to himself. “Come inside me, fill me up.”

The toy inside Keith was pressing and thrusting all at once, pounding into the depths while widening and stroking his walls. It felt so good. Keith could barely speak, his tongue too big for his mouth and his mind sparking with white stars. He would see Shiro pulling his own hair, legs open and folded in the air, wetness spreading from his nearly-naked pussy.

“Come for me,” Shiro whined, writhing as Keith hammered the remote.

“Fuck!” Keith spasmed, it was all too intense. Too much. But so good. So  _ good _ . He wrestled against the toy, feeling as if the pleasure was so much it had to come out somewhere. He groaned long and low, orgasm sparking up under the surface and getting drowned out by the pleasure again. Like a tidal wave building inside of him.

Keith whined and choked a sob, “Shiro- Please-”   
  
“You can do it,” Shiro encouraged breathlessly, “Come in me, baby,”   
  
Keith yelled as warmth burst from him. Wetness cascading out from his hole, drenching his thighs as spurt after spurt was pushed from him. It was hot and it was good and Keith groaned again.  _ I just blew my load for Shiro _ , he thought,  _ I emptied my balls for him _ .

“Fuck, yeah, you’re so hot,” Shiro managed between breaths, toes pointing and voice cracking as his own orgasm took him. Keith watched, warmth building in his chest as Shiro’s face screwed up and blushed a deep red. Both toys powered down as if they knew their job was done.

They panted, still except for their rising chests and small jerks of aftershock. Staring at each other dreamily on the feed until Keith’s mind slowly came around, piece by piece.

“What-” Keith looked down between his legs. He was  _ soaked _ . He reached down and moved the wetness around, hot and not at all slick this time. Had he  _ pissed _ himself? 

“I can’t believe you squirted,” Shiro grinned up at Keith, “You must have been feeling really good huh?”

“Oh,” Keith breathed a laugh. He had never squirted before despite many attempts. It had felt weird but, also really satisfying. The euphoria of it washed over him and he relaxed under it, “Yeah, real good.”

“These toys are really something,” Shiro chuckled, flicking the tail end of his where it stuck out of him. “I’m ready for another round.”

Keith laughed, “Okay, yeah, give me a minute…”

“No rush,” Shiro beamed, his cheeks rosy, “We have all the time in the world right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come bug me at my fandom twitter @rifatrope to get me to finish this series! Also thank you everyone who has left kudos and kind comments so far, I love you.


End file.
